¡Por favor no te vayas!
by HatsuneMegurine
Summary: Un amor prohibido una decision dificil. El miedo al rechazo de las personas puede llegar al punto de la separacion de dos chicas que se aman. One-shot Miku x Luka Advertencia: Lemon, Yuri


Solo quiero decir que este es el primer fic.. ademas de ser Lemon es un One-Shot ya que queria empezar con algo corto para ir practicando y mejorar mi redaccion

Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y solo los tome para hacer esta historia

 **Advertencia:** Este One-shot contiene Yuri y Lemon. A los que no les guste ninguna de estas cosas las amaran despues de leer esta historia.

* * *

 **¡Por favor no te vayas!**

En un apartamento, una peli-rosa sentada en un sillón estaba asiendo ligeros movimientos con sus labios sobre los de otra chica mas joven que ella, la estaba besando, aunque la menor parecía estar incomoda. Estaban solas, pero sentía una extraña sensación al ser besada por una chica, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, mantenía su boca cerrada con fuerza no permitiendo entrelazar su labios con los de ella.

En un movimiento brusco la peli-aqua se separo de la mayor alejándose un poco de esta, apartando su mirada hacía el costado no pudiendo verla a la cara. La mayor se preocupo al ver tal reacción.

\- L-lo siento, ¿hice algo mal?- pregunto la peli-rosa preocupada, tratando de poder verle los ojos.

\- N-no, no.. no es eso… – dijo la peli-aqua aun no pudiendo verla directamente – es solo que… - trataba de explicar lo que sentía con palabras.

Hasta ahora, durante el tiempo que Miku (una chica 16 años con cabellos color aguamarina atado en dos coletas) y Luka (otra chica, de 19 años que siempre llevaba suelto su cabellos rosado) han estado juntas, Miku se a comportado de una manera muy indiferente con Luka, pero cada vez que se distanciaba aunque sea solo un poco de la peli-rosa sentía un vacio en su corazón, no sabía que era ese sentimiento tan intenso desde que la vio por primera vez ya que fue la primera y la única persona que la hacía sentir de esa manera.

Cada ves que Luka la miraba, ella desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojada, se sentía nerviosa al ver como la peli-rosa la observaba directamente provocando que un repentino calor le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Luka compartía un apartamento con Miku, pero de habitaciones separadas. Eran muy buenas amigas de escuela, y la peli-rosa en su graduación se le confesó a Miku quien nunca espero escuchar esas palabras pero que siempre soñó con poder oírlas de parte de ella. La peli-rosa pensó que era su última oportunidad de decirle los sentimientos tan intensos que tenia hacia ella y Miku acepto inconscientemente ya que pensaba que dos chicas estén juntas.. estaba mal. Luka hacia todo lo posible por hacerla feliz y ganarse el cariño de la menor para poder estar a su lado en forma de pareja.

La peli-rosa vivía sola porque sus padres habían fallecido hace un par de años en un accidente automovilístico, y su hermano estudiaba en el extranjero, pero les dejaron una gran herencia para que pudieran vivir sin problemas económicos. Era totalmente independiente que podía cuidarse sola ya que le dijo a su hermano que podía arreglárselas ella misma.

Luego de su confesión, le pidió a Miku que viviera con ella durante las vacación de verano para poder relacionarse mejor, aunque la menor dudo bastante en decidir si estaba bien vivir con una chica, pero al final decidió ir ya que Luka le había suplicado de rodillas, humillándose para que aceptara.

La peli-aqua les pidió a sus padres que le dieran permiso para vivir un tiempo con una amiga y ellos al escuchar lo solitaria que era esa chica no vieron ningún problema en que valla, pero con la condición de que los visitara de ves en cuando.

Luka era una persona fría con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando estaba cerca de la peli-aqua su actitud cambiaba completamente a uno alegre, radiando un aura de paz y tranquilidad. En cambio, Miku era una persona con un espíritu libre, inocente e infantil, pero al estar cerca de la peli-rosa, se convertía en una chica tímida.

Siempre que la menor se enfermaba Luka la cuidaba, cuando se sentía triste o deprimida ella la consolaba, siempre estuvo a su lado, pero Miku parecía no notar el gran esfuerzo que Luka hacia por ella.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de la peli-rosa, pero algo le impedía demostrar ese sentimiento. Para Luka no había otra cosa mas importante que Miku, ni siquiera su sueño de ser cantante, solo podía pensar ella.

Cuando Luka la besaba en público o asolas Miku separaba sus labios de los de ella poniendo la misma escusa de siempre de que no estaba lista, la peli-rosa solo intentaba mostrarle lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre recibía un rechazo y eso la deprimía. Cada vez que Miku le preguntaba si le pasaba algo, ella solo decía con una falsa sonrisa que todo estaba bien, aunque no fuese asi. Veía como Miku al estar a su lado se sentía incomoda y distanciada de ella, pero se propuso a hacer todo lo posible por ganar su amor.

\- aun.. tengo que acostumbrarme.. a esto – completo la menor sumamente sonrojada pero ocultando su rostro con sus mechones de cabello evitando la mirada de la mayor.

La peli-rosa al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, aparto su mirada de la menor y cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

\- Tus palabras.. me lastiman - dijo con la vos algo quebrada con la mirada en el piso.

Miku se percato de la situación y dirigió su mirada a Luka, pero los largos cabellos rosados de esta cubrían completamente su rostro.

\- n-no quise decir eso… - la peli-aqua trato de explicarse mejor, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido que no espero provocar a causa de sus palabras, eran las lagrimas de Luka que caían al piso.

\- No es necesario que mientas… - empezó a hablar la peli-rosa mirando con sus ojos llorosos a la menor – se que debe ser difícil para ti.. que una chica este enamorada de ti.. y que sientas asco de mirarme – al terminar la frase aparto con resignación su mirada de la peli-aqua, dejando salir con intensidad las lagrimas que trataba de contener.

Miku con el tiempo supo que lo que siempre había sentido por ella era un intenso amor, pero tenía miedo de lo que las personas dirían acerca de su relación, y ahora se sentía culpable de provocar las lagrimas de la peli-rosa. Trato de acercarse para disculparse pero Luka se levanto rápidamente ignorándola.

\- C-creo que mejor me voy a dormir - dijo la peli-rosa en un tono frio dirigiéndose a su habitación cabizbaja con un sendero de lagrimas que dejaba a su paso.

\- Luka..- hablo la peli-aqua tratando de evitar que se fuera.

La mayor solo siguió subiendo las escaleras en silencio como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dijo la menor que estaba sentada en el sillón mirando a una muy dolida peli-rosa. Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Miku decidió mejor seguirla.

Cuando termino se subir el ultimo escalón, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Luka, camino lentamente por el oscuro pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno. Llego y se propuso a tocar para poder entrar, pero escucho algo que detuvo su mano que estaba a solo milímetros de la puerta. Se escuchaban sollozos que provenía de la habitación, era Luka que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. La menor solo se quedo parada delante de la puerta sintiéndose mal por haber causado el llanto de la peli-rosa. Luego de quedarse parada unos segundos mas, la escucho hablar.

\- Yo.. ya no se que hacer… - dijo para ella misma entre sollozos con las voz completamente dolida – no se cuanto tiempo.. mi corazón pueda seguir resistiendo este dolor.. no quiero sufrir mas – termino de hablar en un llanto fuerte que Miku podía escuchar perfectamente.

Luego de escuchar todo eso, la peli-aqua se sintió terriblemente mal, sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón, no aguanto mas y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, quería pedirle disculpar por su comportamiento. Cuando ingreso a la habitación, Luka estaba acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta, aun seguía llorando.

\- Luka… - trato de llamarle la atención con un tono de preocupación – Luka.. ¿podemos hablar?.

\- Por favor.. quiero estar sola - dijo la peli-rosa sin mirarla hablando con total resignación.

Miku pareció entender que no era el mejor momento para hablar y decidió mejor salir de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto para acostarse y esperar a que Luka se tranquilizara para poder hablar con ella.

Ya en su habitación, se recostó en su cama sin importarle dormir con su ropa y no con su pijama, su mente solo podía pensar en la peli-rosa, recordando que Luka siempre estuvo a su lado para cualquier cosa que necesitara, que siempre la cuido y la protegió. Se sentía como una idiota por no demostrarle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Durante toda la noche no puedo dormir ya que sentía mal por la peli-rosa.

Llegando la mañana, pudo cerrar los ojos por unos cuantos segundos pero los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando escucho a alguien estar tocando la puerta de su habitación, solo podía ser una persona. Se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor Luka?... – pregunto la peli-aqua instantáneamente con una sonrisa de disculpas, pero su expresión cambio a uno serio luego notar algo que le llamo la atención – ¿porque estas vestida asi, vas algún lado?... - y una especie de escalofrió le recorrio toda su espalda al dirigir su mirada a la mano de la peli-rosa – ¿y esa maleta? – pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez con una gran preocupación.

\- Yo.. he tomado una decisión… - dijo la peli-rosa en un suspiro de dolencia mirando al piso.

\- ¿Q-que decisión? – pregunto la peli-aqua con temor de la respuesta que recibiría.

\- …He pensado.. toda la noche, tratando de buscar la mas pequeña razón para poder seguir con esto, pero.. no la encontré - dijo Luka bajando aun mas las mirada.

\- ¡¿a que te refieres con eso?! – pregunto muy asustada al ver la actitud de la mayor.

\- C-creo.. que es mejor que.. nos separemos – respondió difícilmente ya que era lo último que quería hacer – me mudare a otra ciudad lejos de aquí-

\- ¡¿Por qué?!... – pregunto la menor con tono de desesperación - ¡¿me odias?! – miraba a Luka en forma de que le diera una respuesta con una lagrima que empezaba a salir.

\- No.. no te odio, yo te amo y siempre te amare, pero… - la peli-rosa hiso al descubierto sus ojos que estaban rojos ya que había estado llorando toda la noche – ¿que caso tiene amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo?.. y que solo me causa dolor y tristeza.. – dijo Luka mirando a los ojos Miku pero esta ultima aparto su mirada no pudiendo decir nada pensando en lo que le dijo la peli-rosa – ya.. no puedo seguir con alguien que no valora nada de lo que hago, y que no puede mirarme a los ojos por que le da verguenza.. que una chica la ame -

Miku no podía refutar nada de lo que le estaba diciendo ya que su comportamiento le daba la razón, pero no era verguenza lo que sentía, solo era tímida ya que lo que sentía por ella era un profundo amor que su sentido de moral no la dejaba expresar. Luka al no escuchar respuesta alguna decidió seguir.

\- …He perdido las esperanzas de que un día correspondieras aunque sea.. solo un beso.. pero ya me di cuenta que.. eso no va a pasar – hablo la peli-rosa con completa resignación con una lagrima recorriendo se mejilla.

Miku quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que sentía por ella.

\- El día que aceptaste ser mi novia.. fue.. el día mas feliz de mi vida.. y siempre te estaré agradecida por darme esa oportunidad de demostrarte lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi.. trate de ser una buena novia para ti, hice todo lo posible por ganarme tu amor, pero me di cuenta que nunca podre ocupar ese lugar en tu corazón – Luka hablo tratando de liberar un poco del dolor que se estuvo acumulando todo este tiempo. – Daria todo, hasta mi vida por ti.. pero me doy cuenta.. que no es suficiente… – dijo en suspiro tratando de calmarse - yo.. lo siento si no fui lo que esperabas.. ojala que algún día encuentres a alguien que en verdad ames, y te haga feliz , ya que me quedo claro que nunca podre ser esa persona tan especial- dijo la peli-rosa con una triste sonrisa de completa resignación.

Miku al escuchar todo el dolor que le estuvo provocando no puedo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir.

\- L-luka ... – empezó a hablar la menor con timidez, levantando su mirada para ver a los ojos de la peli-rosa pero esta ultima aparto su mirada hacia otro lado de manera triste - yo… yo te amo – fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a decir.

\- L-lo siento, pero… ya no confió en ti… – dijo Luka en un suspiro – solo me causaras mas daño -

Antes esas palabras la peli-aqua reacciono sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera partido un millón de pedazos. Perdió la confianza de la persona que de amaba.. y todo por su culpa.

\- Adiós Miku... – dijo Luka alejándose de ella. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del apartamento.

La menor solo se quedo parada en la puerta de su habitación con esas palabras en su cabeza ~ Adiós Miku… ~ veía como lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida se alejaba de ella. Luego de unos escasos segundos, hiso le que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.. escuchar a su corazón.

Luka mientras se acercaba a la puerta para irse, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Miku, saco las llaves que tenía y se propuso a abrir la puerta, pero escucho un grito que la hiso voltearse.

\- ¡Luka esperaaa…! – grito la menor que se acercaba corriendo totalmente desesperada saltando encima de la peli-rosa asiendo que las dos cayeran al suelo quedando la peli-aqua sobre ella. Miku le tomo el rostro con su manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Luka.. yo.. te amo, te amo, realmente te amo… – dijo la peli-aqua en un tono claro de desesperación con los ojos llorosos transmitiéndole sus sentimiento – perdón por no decirte lo mucho que te quiero y no tener el valor de decírtelo… -

Luka al verla directamente supo que lo que decía era sincero y una alegría inmensa se reflejo en sus ojos que empezaban a salir lágrimas de felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no aparecían.

Lentamente Miku empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Luka para luego depositar un beso lleno de amor que la peli-rosa pensó que únicamente podría sentir solo en sus sueños. Cuando empezó a faltar el oxigeno, Miku se separo de los labios de la mayor y la abraso fuertemente.

\- Por favor, no te vayas… - dijo la peli-aqua en tono suplicante – no podría vivir sin ti, te necesito a mi lado, por favor.. no te vayas – termino de hablar aferrándose mas las cuerpo de la mayor.

\- No me iré – dijo Luka en susurro devolviéndole el abraso de la misma manera.

Una gran felicidad invadió completamente a Miku que luego de escuchar esas palabras miro fijamente a Luka para nuevamente besarla con pasión tratando de remediar todo el daño que le había hecho al corazón de su amada. Luka rodeo el cuello de la peli-aqua con sus brazos juntando sus cuerpos dejando nulo el espacio entre ellas para poder disfrutar de ese momento único en sus vidas. Tras unos cuantos segundos cada una fue acomodando mejor a la situación para darse besos lentamente entrelazando sus labios. Mientras se besaban, Miku ayudaba a levantarse a la peli-rosa.

La peli-aqua cuidadosamente se separo en un suspiro de los labios Luka y lentamente se acerca al odio de esta ultima para hablarle por lo bajo.

\- Vamos a mi habitación – dijo la peli-aqua en un susurro que a la peli-rosa le sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca.

Luego de eso, miro a Miku por unos segundos, se veía un poco sonrojada pero decidida por lo que había dicho, y empezó a besarla salvajemente. Subían abrasadas por las escaleras pero eso no redujo la intensidad de los besos que se daban mutuamente mientras que pasaban sus manos entre los cabellos de la otra. Cruzando la puerta, fue empujando a Miku hacia la cama recostándola lentamente entre besos de amor y lujuria, quedando la peli-rosa sobre ella.

\- Segura que quieres hacer esto? – pregunto la peli-rosa deteniendo sus besos y caricias para mirarla fijamente.

\- Si.. porque será la con la chica que amo – respondió con una expresión de felicidad tomando con una mano la mejilla de Luka, mirándola a los ojos, para luego atraerla hacia ella y darle un profundo beso.

Luka lentamente paso su mano por debajo de las ropas de la menor, acariciando el plano vientre, tocando la delicada piel que sentía entre sus dedos, acercándose cuidadosamente a uno de los pequeños senos de la peli-aqua. Miku al sentir la cálida mano de Luka, soltó un gemido ahogado en los labios de la peli-rosa.

Dirigió sus besos al cuello de la menor dejando de forma gentil un rastro de marcas provocando que a la menor diera varios suspiros. Miku rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de Luka acercándola mas hacia ella. Paso su mano por debajo del sostén de la peli-aqua tocando directamente uno de los pequeños pero muy tentadores senos que al sentir el contacto Miku empezó a soltar jadeos de excitación.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Lu..kaa! – grito al sentir como le apretaba uno de sus erectos pezones.

Retiro su mano y la empezó a deslizar tortuosamente por debajo de la falda acariciando el muslo cerca de la intimidad de Miku, mientras que esta última al sentir el placer que le proporcionaba, empezó a desabrochar lentamente la blusa de Luka.

\- ¡Mmnn-nah! – la peli-aqua se mordió el labio tratando de contener gemidos de lujuria al sentir las caricias de Luka.

La menor empezó a pasar sus manos desde el cuello deslizándolas lentamente hasta los bien formados senos de la peli-rosa masajeándolos con delicadeza.

\- ¡Nnn! – contuvo el gemido al sentir las manos juguetonas de Miku que acariciaban sus pechos.

La peli-rosa dejo de besar el cuello de la menor para verla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Luka, te amo, te amnn..! – la mayor aprovecho la boca abierta de Miku para introducir su lengua asiendo que esta ultima soltara un gemido ahogado y apretara con fuerza los pechos de la peli-rosa provocando que la excitaran aun mas.

Luka puso sus dos manos entremedio de los cuatro botones de la blanca camisa sin mangas de Miku, introdujo las manos en la camisa y fue abriéndola asiendo que los botones se desprendieran uno por uno. Cuando la camisa quedo completamente abierta, el sostén de la menor empezaba a molestar ya que impedía disfrutar el sabor de sus pechos que Luka estaba muy ansiosa de probar, pero la peli-aqua se dio cuenta ese problema y en un rápido movimiento cambio de posición con Luka, quedando la menor sobre la peli-rosa. Se sentó sobre su vientre, y se quito su camisa tirándola a lo lejos dándole un paisaje sensual que la mayor admiraba y devoraba con la vista tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

La menor solo se lanzo sobre los labios de la peli-rosa para besarla con desesperación y pasión asiendo movimientos con su lengua adentro de la boca de Luka, acariciando los pechos de la mayor. La peli-rosa aprovecho para deslizar sus manos a la espalda de la menor para luego empezar a desabrocharle el sostén blanco y lanzarlo a cualquiera lado no importando donde cayese.

Luka volvió a cambiar de posición con la peli-aqua, para luego quitándose de forma provocadora la blusa y el sostén asiendo que Miku se sonrojara. Arrojo las prendas a donde ella quisiera y se poso sobre la menor mirándola directamente a los ojos muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Eres muy linda - dijo la peli-rosa en un susurro, asiendo que la menor se sonrojara aun mas, para luego pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja y morderla delicadamente asiendo que la peli-aqua soltara pequeños gemidos tratando de respirar.

\- N-no es cierto… – dijo apartando su vista hacia un costado aun sonrojada.

\- Créeme, eres la persona mas linda del mundo – dijo Luka al tiempo de posar su mano sobre la mejilla de Miku asiendo que la vea a los ojos.

La menor solo se quedo mirando con sus ojos llorosos a Luka por unos segundos y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para atraerla hacia ella y besarla mientras que la mayor se lo devolvía de la misma manera hundiéndose ambas en ese océano de pasión disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos semidesnudos que transpiraban por el aumento de temperatura al sentir la piel de la otra.

Luka empezó a deslizar su lengua desde los labios de la peli-aqua bajando hasta su cuello saboreando la suave y delicada piel caliente provocando que la menor se agitara aun mas.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro al sentir como los labios de la mayor empezaban a acercarse a sus pechos.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Luka! ¡Aah…! – la menor gimió con intensidad al sentir como lamia su erecto pezón mientras que apretaba el otro con el pulgar y el índice.

Miku poso sus manos a ambos lados de la cama apretando las sábanas dejándose llevar por la peli-rosa.

Saboreaba los pechos de la peli-aqua relamiéndolos con ganas de sentir mas de ese sabor que para ella era los mas dulce que podía existir. Peligrosamente fue bajando su mano por el vientre de la menor, adentrándose en la ropa interior de esta para luego acariciar directamente su zona intima.

\- ¡Aah…! ¡S-se..sien..te…! ¡Aah..! ¡B-bi..en! ¡Aah...! – grito en una vos temblorosa apretando con fuera las sabanas al sentir como acariciaban su punto mas sensible que ya estaba muy mojado.

Luka solo sigio masajeando ese lugar delicadamente pero fue aumentando el ritmo asiendo que la menor empiece a gritar de placer que para la peli-rosa era música para sus oídos. Rápidamente la habitación se lleno de gemidos y jadeos haciendo que el ambiente cambiara a uno de lujuria. Deslizo su lengua saboreando la piel de Miku bajando por su vientre hasta esa zona que pedía a gritos que la atendieran. Le quito las pocas prendas que le quedaban a la menor para darse paso a ese lugar que con ansias deseaba probar. Lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de la menor asiéndola gemir sin parar. Apoyo la punta de su lengua en el erecto clítoris para luego lamer toda la zona caliente que liberaba ese liquido viscoso que mesclado con el sudor Miku era lo delicioso que a podido probar.

\- ¡Lukaa…! ¡Aah! – grito con tanto placer que se pudo escuchar un eco en todo el apartamento.

Luka solo siguió con el trabajo de lamer, besar, succionar, introduciendo y sacando su lengua, frotando con sus dedos asiendo que la peli-aqua se le dificultara mantener el aire en sus pulmones ya que no podía controlar su respiración debido a los jadeos y gemidos de placer que la tenía en las nubes.

\- ¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡LUKAA! – gritaba la peli-aqua retorciéndose de placer.

A la peli-rosa nunca le excitó tanto escuchar su nombre, dejando su mente no en blanco sino en turquesa, asiendo que frotara la intimidad de Miku con mayor intensidad. La menor no podía asimilar tanto placer que sentía, su mente solo pensaba en Luka.

Lentamente fue metiendo dos dedos adentro de la peli-aqua pero solo los introdujo un poco pero eso fue suficiente para sacarle mas de liquido que le gustaba lamer asiendo que la menor diera un gran gemido. Miku quería sentirla dentro de ella, pero la peli-rosa no estaba segura de aceptar ese regalo que se puede dar solo una vez, la peli-aqua se dio cuenta de la duda que tenia la mayor.

\- ¡L-lu..kaa! ¡Aah..! ¡E-en..tra..! – le pidió entre jadeos con una mirada suplicante de que lo hiciera.

Luka solo asintió y cuidadosamente fue introduciendo, sin dejar de lamer toda la zona, dos dedos asiendo que la menor se le acelerara aun mas la respiración, hasta que llego a ese lugar y atravesó la puerta de la virginidad que para ella era la puerta del paraíso. Contuvo el grito de placer cerrando con fuerza los ojos sintiendo a Luka dentro de ella formando parte de su ser. Continuo saboreando la intimidad de Miku para que ese dolor pasara rápidamente.

Al ver que ese dolor ya se le había pasado, empezó a hacer movimientos enérgicos con los dedos sin dejar de lamer, succión y morder ese lugar tratando de darle el mayor placer posible.

Miku no aguanto mas y se libero en un gran orgasmo al tiempo de emitir un grito de placer absoluto, arqueando su espalda, con la voz muy agitada y temblorosa, jadeando sin parar, aferrando con fuerza a las sabanas, entrecerrando los ojos mirando hacia la nada.

Luka se acostó alado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente al tiempo de abrasarla.

\- Estas bien? – pregunto al ver lo agitada que aun seguía.

\- S-si… – respondió normalizando su respiración, apoyando su frente en los pechos de la mayor ocultando su mirada – Luka.. te amo – dijo al tiempo de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

\- Yo también te amo – dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa y unir sus labios con los de ella.

Luka agarro las sabanas para que ambas se cubrieran y que pudieran dormir una abrasa a la otra.

...

...

...

...

...

Un par de horas mas tarde, Luka lentamente abrió los ojos. Miro para todos lados tratando de hacer memoria.

\- Como llegue aquí?... – preguntándose así misma dándose cuenta que no era su habitación – hay no me acuerdo de nada… – dijo frotándose la cabeza , pero luego de unos segundos una imagen le vino a la mente asiendo que se sonrojara y quedara en shock - ..no.. no puede ser.. ¿en verdad.. lo hicimos…? – miro hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver a Miku pero ella ya no estaba ahí – ¿habrá sido un sueño?... – se levanto rápidamente de la cama para ir a buscarla en busca de respuestas pero se sorprendió al notar que solo tenia puesta su falda negra. Busco su blusa pero solo encontró su sostén. Se lo puso y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho una melodía que le llamo la atención, era como sonido angelical que la llamaba, ella solo fue hasta el lugar de donde provenía.

Llego a la cocina y vio a Miku de espaldas que tenia puesta su blusa blanca tarareando una alegre y hermosa melodía.

Luka se quedo congelada, una lluvia de imágenes de le vino a la mente recordando todo lo que sucedió. Solo se quedo viendo a Miku y al ver lo contenta que estaba, una mueca de felicidad se formo en su rostro.

Se acerco hacia ella sin hacer ningún ruido para luego tomarla por sorpresa, abrasándola delicadamente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella y colocar su barbilla en el hombro de esta, muy cerca de su oído.

\- Buenos días amor – le susurro en una posición bastante comprometedora, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- De hecho, buenos tardes – dijo la peli-aqua con una sonrisa.

\- Tienes una hermosa voz… – dijo aun en un susurro. - ¿Qué estas preparando?

\- un poco de ensalada de puerros.. y también otra de atún ya que a ti te gusta mucho –

Al escuchar lo último a Luka se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Como sabes que me gusta el atún? – pregunto un tanto curiosa pero a la ves alegre.

\- Pues.. es mi deber saber los gustos.. de la persona que amo.. – dijo un poco sonrojada – siempre has estado pendiente de mi.. y creo que sería lo justo que hiciera lo mismo por ti –

La peli-rosa solo sonrió ante lo que dijo la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

En un rápido movimiento hiso darse vuelta a Miku para mirarla de frente, con las manos en la cintura de la menor, aprisionándola, y darla fogoso beso apasionado.

Al separarse de los labios de Miku, empezó a besarle cuello de forma provocadora, suspirandole cerca del oído, pasado una de sus manos por el plano vientre acercándose a uno de los senos y con la otra acariciándole el muslo muy cerca de la zona intima, asiendo que a la menor se le subiera la temperatura corporal soltando pequeños jadeos.

\- L-luka.. a-ahora.. no.. – dijo tratando normalizar su respiración – ¿p-po..drias.. espe..ras.. has..ta.. la.. no..che? ¡Aah! – suplicaba piedad.

\- Esta bien.. esperare muy ansiosa… – dijo en un cálido susurro para luego alejarse un poco de ella. – Ire a buscar algo de ropa.. y creo que tu también deberías ir – dijo un poco divertida al ver que solo tenía puesta su blusa.

\- Em.. s-si.. i-ire d-des..pues - dijo aun agitada.

La peli-rosa salió de la concina dirigiéndose hacia a las escaleras.

Miku solo se quedo parada, aun sonrojada, con las manos temblorosas, tratando de normalizar su respiración. No podía creer que con solo unas caricias la dejara en ese estado tan "caliente".Dio un gran suspiro y volvió a lo que estaba asiendo.

Cuando Luka término de ponerse una camisa que tenía guardada y arreglarse un poco su cabello rosado, fue a las escaleras para bajar. Llegando al último escalón vio a Miku dirigiéndose a la mesa con una bandeja que tenía dos platos. Ella solo la siguió.

\- Se ve rico – dijo la peli-rosa sentándose al frente del plato que contenía atún –

\- Espero que te guste – la peli-aqua dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli-rosa se sento en la otra silla que estaba alado de ella.

\- Delicioso – dijo la peli-rosa al tiempo de probar un poco de su ensalada. – Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ¿Qué hora es? -

\- Las cinco – respondió llevando a la boca un poco de su ensalada de puerros. – Luka.. ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto dejando de lado su plato.

\- Claro, lo que quieras – dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

\- D-después.. ¿podríamos ir al parque?... – pregunto un poco sonrojada y tímida jugando con su dedos – es que.. quería ver el atardecer contigo –

\- Si.. a mí también me gustaría mucho.. y mas si estas conmigo –

\- Gracias – dijo al tiempo de abrasar a la peli-rosa.

Ya siendo las seis en punto, se encontraban caminando por el parque, tomadas de la mano, dirigiéndose a un banco para sentarse.

\- Luka.. hay algo que desde que quisiste salir conmigo me tiene muy confundida… -

\- Que cosa? – dijo poniendo toda su atención en la peli-aqua.

\- Que viste en mi.. para que quieras estar a mi lado?.. sabes que podrías tener a alguien que tenga un mejor cuerpo que el mio – dijo mirándose a si misma con decepción.

Luka detuvo su caminar y se voltio en dirección a la peli-aqua para mirarla directamente, pero esta ultima se quedo cabizbajas aun esperando una respuesta.

\- Miku.. yo te amo por tu forma de ser.. pero también.. debo admitir que lo primero que me cautivo.. fue tu hermosa sonrisa … - dijo provocando que la menor se sonrojara – tu largo y lindo cabello atado se esa forma tan adorable… tus hermosos ojos de ese lindo color – dijo lo ultimo tomando con su mano la mejilla de la menor para verla directamente – te amo tal y como eres… -

Miku al escuchar esas palabras no pudo ocultar la felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos llorosos. Luka solo le sonrió y lentamente se acerco a los labios de la menor para darle un cálido beso al cual Miku correspondió completamente dejándose llevar por ese mágico momento.

\- No te cambiaría por nada ni nadie – dijo al tiempo de separarse de los labios de la peli-aqua y apoyar su frente en la de ella.

Siguieron caminando, tomadas fuertemente de la mano, hasta que llegaron a un banco que daba una vista perfecta que estaba debajo de un árbol. Ambas de sentaron y dirigieron su vista al horizonte para apreciar el atardecer que junto a las nubes que reflejaban lo el color anaranjado, el movimiento y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles por una ligera brisa de verano, daban un hermoso paisaje.

\- Luka.. ¿que harás ahora que te has graduado? – pregunto recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la peli-rosa.

\- Pues.. tenia pensado.. seguir mi sueño.. de ser… - detuvo su respuesta sonrojándose un poco.

\- De ser que…? – pregunto un poco curiosa al ver como Luka se ruborizaba.

\- N-no te rías c-cuando te lo diga – dijo apartando un poco su mirada aun sonrojada.

\- Nunca lo aria – dijo un poco ofendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Em.. bueno.. yo.. siempre quise ser… cantante – dijo completamente roja por la verguenza apartando aun mas su vista.

\- Enserio?... – pregunto la peli-aqua riéndose ligeramente – ¿ser cantante es tu sueño?.. ¿es una broma? -

\- N-no te burles – dijo tapándose la cara con su mano.

\- No me estoy burlando de ti, mas bien todo lo contrario.. me siento feliz.. ya que tenemos algo muy especial en común – dijo aferrándose mas al brazo de Luka con una sonrisa.

\- Acaso tu…? - Preguntaba un poco confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Si… siempre me gusto mucho la música y también soñaba que algún día pudiese cantar en un escenario. – interrumpió a Luka hablándole de forma muy alegre – Luka.. me gustaría mucho poder cantar contigo –

Se formo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Luka al escuchar las palabras de Miku.

\- A mí también me gustaría – dijo al tiempo de dar un suspiro de alivio. – Escuche que las audiciones serán en un mes y tenia pensada inscribirme.. si quieres podrías venir conmigo ya que tienes una linda voz –

\- Tu crees? – pregunto la peli-aqua con los ojos brillantes de esperanza mirando a Luka.

\- Si… – asintió con una sonrisa. – Supe que pueden haber dos ganadores en ese concurso.. y al final tendrían que cantar una canción a dueto -

\- Luka.. si llegáramos a ganar.. ¿de que se trataría nuestra canción?... – pregunto Miku mirando fijamente a la peli-rosa – me gustaría que fuera algo muy especial y que se trate sobre nosotras -

\- Nnn.. a ver déjame pensar.. – la peli-rosa se llevo una mano al mentón con una expresión pensativa para ver si se le ocurría algo – ..me rindo.. no se me ocurre nada en absoluto.. – dijo en un suspiro de derrota. - ¿tu tienes alguna idea? – pregunto mirando a la peli-aqua.

Miku trato de pensar algo, pero luego de varios segundos, desilusionada, negó con la cabeza. Se recostó en el banco echando su cabeza hacia atrás y quedar mirando las hojas del árbol. Cerro sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse.

\- Miku.. mira.. – dijo la peli-rosa observando algo atentamente.

La peli-aqua se recompuso para luego dirigir su atención a Luka.

\- Que cosa? – pregunto Miku mirando para todos lados tratando de ver lo mismo que la peli-rosa.

\- Allá.. mira.. – dijo señalando algo que estaba cerca de ellas – ¿no te parecen lindas? -

La peli-aqua al no ver nada se desespero un poco, pero luego de ver lo que Luka también estaba viendo se quedo pasmada.

\- Son.. hermosas – respondió algo atónita.

\- Las viste? – pregunto la peli-rosa dando un rápido vistazo a la chica sorprendida que estaba a su lado.

\- Si… - respondió con los ojos brillantes para luego formar una amplia sonrisa y recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Luka, aferrándose al brazo de esta para apreciar junto a ella lo que ambas estaban viendo – además de ti.. nunca vi algo tan hermoso.. mi amada mariposa -

* * *

Bueno espero que les alla gustado..

y si les gusto.. amaran mis otras historias.

Acepto sus criticas ya que me ayudaria a mejorar mi forma de escribir..

pero no sean malitos que es mi primer fic.

Saludos.


End file.
